


Stranger on a Train // Snafu Shelton

by Austere_Cinere



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austere_Cinere/pseuds/Austere_Cinere
Summary: That soldier boy was something else, wasn't he? You'd never been one to go for the shy types.





	Stranger on a Train // Snafu Shelton

_Those soldiers are trouble_. Your best friend Miriam had made that clear as she regaled you with the story of how she had to slap a couple of particularly lewd men in uniform as soon as she boarded the train. _Make sure they keep their distance and don’t give them the time of day or they’ll never leave._

That had been her advice. But unfortunately, you had never been exemplary at listening, and when the dark haired young man with a purpose and a puffed out chest strode toward you, you made no effort to move.

He slid into the seat in front of you and the first things you noticed were the eerily piercing blue eyes, the kind that really stood out against that deep suntan of his.

(You also vaguely noted Miriam’s subtle nudging, the slow shake of her head, the frustration when you didn’t react. You ignored her.)

“’S a real pretty dress you got on, miss,” the solder drawled in a thick, almost lazy sounding accent. _N’Awlins,_ you wanted to say _. Kind of nice sounding._ “Mind if we go somewhere private so you can show me what’s underneath it?”

Oh.

_Oh._

You weren’t sure what you’d been expecting.

None-too-subtly, Miriam’s breath left her in a sigh that screamed _I told you so._

And was that the soldier’s buddies holding back snickers and eye rolls a table away?

Some small part of you, the part that appreciated his striking features and lean build, suspected that the macho raunchiness couldn’t be all there was to this man.

Nevertheless, obscene was obscene. You blinked, and fixed him with a stern look. You were unimpressed with his flirting, and you told him so.

“You shouldn’t go around saying such stupid things.”

His grin widened.

“Well, _apologies_ , ma’am, but it’s not my fault. I see a dame that I wanna take to dinner and I jus’ gotta speak my mind.”

He looked completely unremorseful and for a second you vaguely considered slapping him like Miriam obviously wanted to do. But you weren’t usually so extreme with your measures, so you settled for giving him a couple of hard taps on his cheek, near the bruisable skin under his eye – same as you’d do for annoying brothers. His brows furrowed slightly.

“Oh, _no_ ,” you declared firmly, mentally cheering when his confident expression faltered in confusion. “ _No._ Stop. You can’t seriously think that works on a woman. You just _can’t.”_

“It’s workin’ on you, isn’t it?” he retorted smoothly. “You’re still talkin’ to me.”

 _Ah_ – so he _was_ sharper than you’d initially given him credit for. His smirk said that he knew it too.

“Keep it up and I’ll stop, then,” you told him firmly.

 _“Really.”_ The word dripped with doubt and sarcasm and the force of his full accent, and you shivered despite yourself. “Prove it then.”

His eyes bored into you and you could’ve sworn for a second that he was going to tear into you.

Was he enjoying the banter as much as you were? You hoped so, almost against all hope. He was… something. Fascinating. Overbearing, but… maybe that was part of his charm.

You gave, both into his challenge and into your rapidly developing infatuation.

“Okay, soldier boy,” you replied eventually. “You got me.”

He grinned wolfishly, and you smiled back, continuing, “But I _am_ being serious – if you’d only stop with the raunchy and quite frankly terrible pickup lines I’d be able to beg you to take me to dinner.”

The sheer surprise flashing in those wide blue eyes of his was absurdly endearing. He obviously hadn’t thought he’d get this far. You bit back a stupid laugh.

“Dinner?” he repeated, staring straight into your eyes as if daring you to repeat the word. “Sure you can handle all this, girl?”

The early triumph beginning to tug at his mouth and show off his dimples – it was a definite decision maker for you.

“Of course. I have free time,” you replied with a shrug. “You can take me somewhere soon as we reach your stop. Does that sound good to you?”

The short whistle and the breathy little ‘ _hell_ yeah’ were answer enough. You found your face softening into exasperated adoration. You glanced away from his intense face, chuckling secretively.

“Alright, go on back to your friends now, soldier. I’m sure they miss you.”

You pushed at his arm and he stood reluctantly, obviously humoring you. His eyes refused to leave your face, flicking down to your lips when you smiled.

“Oh, and just as a side note, not sure if you’re interested – my name is Y/N.”

His eyebrows climbed, and all of a sudden that cockiness was back.

“Merriel Shelton,” he replied, dropping his voice an octave. “Pals call me Snafu.”

His theatrical, almost rehearsed behavior made you wonder how many women he’d been trying to pick up. You laughed despite yourself, bringing a hand up to cover your mouth.

“Well, then, nice to meet you,” you managed. “See you around, Snafu. Remember to meet up with me later.”

“Wouldn’t dream of doin’ anything otherwise, Y/N,” he replied, flashing you a final smile-smirk. “It’s a date.”

Emboldened by the simple little phrase, you rose in your seat to press a kiss to his cheek. His skin was hot and smooth under your lips, and he tasted of residual sweat and grit.

“It’s a date,” you confirmed, eyes twinkling. “Now get out of my sight.”

Whether or not that was a flush you saw creeping up his neck and across the bridge of his nose would forever be a mystery to you.

What wasn’t unclear was the smugness radiating off of him in waves as he swaggered back to his dumbstruck fellows. _What_ an idiot.

Ignoring the equally dumbstruck look of your friend (you just _knew_ Miriam was going to grill you later), you smiled down at your clasped hands.

 _Snafu_ , you murmured to yourself. _Cute._

Yeah, he was definitely worth the cost of another train ticket.

 

 

 


End file.
